


Ingrid Beauchamp Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Witches of East End (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Ingrid Beauchamp





	Ingrid Beauchamp Imagines

“Hello?” Joanna said when she opened the door and found a little girl not much older than twelve in the door step. A lace dress hung around her knees almost touching the grey knee high socks that peaked out over the top of her tan boots.

 

“I’m looking for the Beauchamps’.” You mumbled, catching a little tabby cat that hopped onto your shoulder and snuffled at the sun hat that matched your boots. “Mr Welles said I had to come here.”

“Who are you?” She asked carefully, spotting the suitcase at your feet and the box like the one hidden in the dining room beside it.

 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N) … there was an accident and Welles told me to come here.” You explained and she beckoned you inside, carrying your bag inside for you as you got the box.

 

“Hey Mom… hello who’s this?” A friendly red head hurried down the stairs and smiled as you followed Joanna through to the kitchen.

 

“This is (Y/N), Welles has sent her, I will go and phone him and see what’s happened… could you keep her company?” Joanna asked and the girl smiled.

 

“Yeah sure, I’m heading to the library would you like to come?” She asked as Joanna smiled and left the room. “I’m Ingrid by the way.”

 

“I like library’s.” You told Ingrid as the two of you walked along, the cat trailing after you with a lazy slope to his step.

 

“Well I like you hat, and your boots my sister would love your boots.” She laughed and opened the door, glancing back when the cat hopped onto your shoulder. “He’s friendly.”

 

“He doesn’t trust your Mom, doesn’t think we should have come.” You told her and she laughed.

 

“You can speak with animals?” She asked quietly as she showed you to some of the spells books that she thought you might like to read.

 

“No just Uncle Rupert.” You hummed flippantly and picked a book as Ingrid stared at the cat in shock.

**************************************************************************************

You were in the garden practising while Freya watched, sunbathing and occasionally hurrying to put out fires.

 

“Hey guys.” Ingrid called as she joined the two of you.

 

“I can make rainbows.” You giggled and waved your hand in the air, sending water droplets spraying everywhere which turned into mini rainbows when the flew through the air.

 

“Very good.” She laughed and you both waved goodbye to Freya as she headed to work.

 

“Do you think your Mom will help me turn Uncle Rupert back?” You asked and Ingrid smiled when you sat next to her, scuffing your feet on the grass.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you should talk to her about it.” She offered and frowned when you looked like you had something on your mind.

 

“Will I be safe now, the witch hunters found my family but… do you think they will come here?” You asked quietly and she took your hands in hers. “They all moved on Uncle Rupert said so, he has to watch over me but he’s just a cat.”

 

“I’ll tell you something special.” She said as she scooted to the edge of the seat. “I have a friend who I brought back once but I let him go because I didn’t want him to be stuck here being unhappy but he promised that he would look over me and I know that your family is doing the same for you.”

 

“But what if they’re not or they can’t?” You asked and she stroked your hair.

 

“Then I promise my friend will look over you when I can’t.” You smiled when you hugged her and snuffled, wiping your eyes on your sleeve.

 

“I think I have hay fever there’s not so many plants in the city.” You mumbled and she laughed as you sat next to her and she started to read to you.


End file.
